


Rock-hard Bastard

by thephantomshadow



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Aromantic, Begging, Biting, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshadow/pseuds/thephantomshadow
Summary: Desmond rewards his hired merc with an unforgettable experience.Set after the conclusion of Point Lookout's main storyline, but doesn't really spoil the quest.
Relationships: Desmond Lockheart/Female Lone Wanderer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Rock-hard Bastard

"You're free to take whatever you find in this disgusting place. What I came for is of no interest to you. Enjoy your spoils. I don't think our paths will ever cross again, and I think we can both thank christ and say hallelujah for that."

"Hey, hold on a minute. You told me you'd pay for information in kind. Thought you were going to teach this bitch some new tricks?" Ariadne had actually enjoyed working with Desmond; she appreciated the competence evident in his extensive security measures and contingencies, and it didn't hurt that he was attractive, either. She wasn't about to thank _anyone_ for the abrupt end to their little adventure.

"Right. This one's called lying. Now piss off," he spat brusquely.

"Pft. I'm great at lying. I've been pretending not to want to jump your bones this whole time."

Desmond's eyebrow twitched. So did his dick, loathe as he was to admit it to himself. He wouldn't be made a fool of so easily. "There, you're already getting the hang of it."

She continued undeterred. "I keep wondering how good you'd be in bed, but you probably wouldn't give me the comfort of a bed to begin with."

"That's because you don't merit one, much less a good fuck."

"Come on, you know by now how well I can follow directions."

It was true; she had taken his work without hesitation and carried out his instructions efficiently as if it was the natural thing to do. As if she was _interested_ in helping him. And with considerable firepower, he might add.

"… Get on your knees."

Her pupils dilated as she knelt on the floor, not breaking eye contact with him.

"You want your treat? Beg for it."

Her voice was measured and sultry. "Beg for you to fuck me? Against the wall? Bent over that workbench? You want to hear how badly I want you inside me? How I've been thinking about what you feel like? You want to know how thirsty I am for your cock? Please, Desmond, I've never wanted anything more in my entire life."

 _Christ, her mouth is filthier than this accursed fucking swamp._ Desmond grinned, his eyes cold. "Take off your clothes."

Ariadne's mouth parted slightly while she processed his words, mind dazed. She obediently began removing her armour, fumbling at first but becoming surer of her movements in her eagerness. When she got to her shirt, she stretched forward, catlike, wiggling her hips from side to side just a bit to give him a show as she lifted it over her head. Upon discarding her shirt, she raised her head, making eye contact with him and licking her lips while cupping and fondling her breasts. She let them go just to squeeze them together with the sides of her arms while she teasingly slipped the bra straps down her shoulders. Finally, she reached back to unclasp it and let it fall from her chest.

Desmond's ravenous stare felt like it was burning her straight to her core. She broke eye contact to get an eyeful of the prominent bulge in his pants. The _extremely prominent_ bulge. He followed her gaze and smirked, reaching to palm himself. "Be good, you filthy slag."

She exhaled sharply, pupils blown wide. The vulgarity with which he constantly spoke to her turned her on more than it had any right to. His voice alone practically made her squirm. She hurriedly shimmied out of her pants, standing up in the process.

Desmond stepped forward with as unaffected an expression as he could muster. The effect he had on her was clear and he was greatly enjoying the control he exerted. He slipped a hand down the front of her panties and stroked her folds with his middle finger, eliciting a keening noise from her as she gripped the sides of his suit jacket for support.

"You're a real whore, aren't you? Already soaking wet for this cock," he rasped into her ear. A moan broke from her lips, both at his words and his touch. "Bend over that workbench for me and we'll see if that hacked-up brain of yours can comprehend the dicking I'm about to unleash on you."

Oh, he was going to _ruin_ her.

Ariadne eagerly did as she was told, shivering in anticipation as she felt his presence looming overbearingly close. Desmond kicked her ankles apart and slotted his frame between her thighs. He shoved her panties to the side and his fingers found her folds again. He thrust one inside her entrance, then two, pumping and scissoring them unhurriedly with feigned disinterest. His ridged, leathery skin felt delightful, and it made her desperate for more. She nearly whined in her impatience and pushed her hips back to meet his fingers, but he pushed her down by the back of her neck to hold her in place against the workbench.

"Please, Desmond…"

"What do you want, cumslut?" He could feel her clench violently around his fingers at the word, and he grinned wickedly to himself. "Look at you, helpless and begging for this thick ghoul cock. Is your brain so fucking scrambled you've forgotten how to use your words?"

She was panting and squirming underneath him. The degradation of his words, her position, their completely mismatched states of dress was almost too much to bear. Ariadne had skillfully riled him up before, but now her mind was so fogged with lust that she was struggling to string complete sentences together. Desmond had her wrapped around his finger (or rather, fingers) now, though really she never had the upper hand to begin with.

He withdrew to unbuckle his belt and drop his pants to his knees, finally easing the pressure on his throbbing erection. Pulling it out from his boxer briefs, he gave himself a few pumps and then rubbed the head against her entrance, teasing.

"Yes, Desmond, p-please… fill me with your cock, fuck me until I can't stand, I want—"

In one swift movement, he thrust his length inside her and hilted, reducing her babbling to an incoherent wanton moan. He let out a gravelly growl and hitched his hips closer, earning another moan as her fingers scrabbled for purchase. His dick felt divine, the textured skin of his shaft providing extra stimulation as it dragged against the walls of her cunt.

Desmond began rocking his hips back and forth, setting a casual pace while he shrugged out of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. His skin felt hot, even for a ghoul. It had been a long while since the last time he'd had the thrill of a bird like Ariadne slavering over his dick; he mostly kept to himself out of distrust for others, not to mention his distinct lack of interest in relationships. They were a waste of his time; he had bigger fish to fry.

He loosened his tie until he could slip it over his head and loop it around Ariadne's neck instead. He slowly drew it tighter until it fit snugly, and he felt her inner walls clamp around his dick like a vice.

" _Shit_ ," he hissed. "You like that, you dirty whore?"

"Mm— _yes_ ," she gasped, arching her back to make him hit a deeper angle.

He slapped her ass as it was presented to him, then cut off the resulting moan with a light tug of the tie. Desmond continued to pull her head back by holding the tie there, and she let her neck rest against it rather than using her own strength to lift her head and ease the pressure.

"That's a good girl." His tone remained condescending.

Desmond used his free hand to grip her ass cheek as he quickened the pace, snapping his hips into hers. Ariadne's breath came in shallow pants and faltering moans, and she could feel herself becoming lightheaded. Just as her vision started to blur, he suddenly let go of the tie and tangled his hand in her hair instead, using it to pull her back to impale her on his cock repeatedly. She choked on the newfound air and gasped, slamming her hips backward to meet his thrusts.

" _Desmond!_ " She was wailing in pleasure and from the overstimulation. Her cunt felt so wet and tight for him. Her fingers fisted and unfurled, grasping uselessly at thin air with nothing to hold onto within reach.

He snarled and tugged her head up, pulling her to stand nearly upright. His other hand slipped under her knee to hoist it up on the workbench, and he caged her in with his body. The new angle felt electric. Desmond tipped her head to the side to expose her neck so he could bite down on it. She screamed his name again as he continued to piston his hips roughly into her core.

Arching back against him, Ariadne reached a hand back behind his head and threaded her fingers into his surprisingly soft hair as if to hold his face to her neck. He took the cue to bite and suck at it harder, sure to leave marks that would last for days, branding her for all to see as the ghoulfucker she was.

Granted, no one else would know who they were from, but the thought of debasing her in front of other pathetic smoothskins made his cock twitch inside her nonetheless.

Her other hand found its way to his side, holding tight to ground herself while she writhed against him in ecstasy. He untwined his hand from her hair to reach around and grope her ample bust, squeezing each breast in turn and pinching and rolling her nipples between his thumb and index finger. Meanwhile, his other hand left the underside of her knee and travelled down to find her clit, his forearm now holding up the back of her thigh.

Ariadne was moaning breathlessly as she continued to grind her hips down on him, and she could feel the tension building up inside her as he drew circles around her clit. Then, without warning, he pinched it and she saw stars. She screamed as her orgasm crashed over her, and he removed his hand from her tits to close around her neck instead. The sound died down to a needy whine as he found her carotid and jugular arteries and applied just enough pressure for the kinky bitch to build up a second orgasm.

Desmond could feel her muscles convulsing around his cock and it was enough to push him to the precipice as well. He grunted, slamming into her harder than ever before. When he relieved the pressure from her neck, he switched to pressing his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Cum for me, you revolting smoothskin," he growled in that deep, assertive voice that made Ariadne want to forget all her responsibilities and ride his dick all night. It toppled her over the edge, which in turn spurred Desmond to bury himself deep inside her and sink his teeth into her clavicle as he shot his load. Her pip-boy ticked in protest, long since forgotten on the floor.

Ariadne squirmed as her walls milked Desmond's orgasm. She was still loud, even covered by his hand. Desmond slowly withdrew from her, her cunt reluctant to give up its vice grip on his dick.

His latest bite had drawn blood, and he licked it up and sucked another hickey over it. _That one might even scar_ , he thought to himself proudly. _No, what am I thinking? It **will**_. He bit down harshly again in the same spot to make sure of it.

She gasped and stiffened, oversensitive yet still leaning into his ministrations. He sucked on the skin afterward to soothe it, his actions _almost_ a pretence of gentleness.

"Something to remember me by." He looked over the rest of her: dishevelled hair, ruined panties, signs of bruising from where he gripped her hips and thighs, and his own cum leaking out of her and down her inner thighs. He grinned and gave her ass a leisurely smack, satisfied with himself. She looked a right mess. When he finally stepped back, Ariadne collapsed against the workbench, her knees buckling underneath her.

"Fuck me, I'll remember this by the limp I'm going to walk with for the rest of my life." Her words bore no malice.

Desmond laughed. For once, his laughter was genuine. "Pretty sure I just did." He tucked himself into his underwear and pants, pulling them back on again.

Arrogant bastard. But she couldn't deny that his arrogance was well-earned.

Ariadne turned to face him, still leaning against the workbench for support. God, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this sated and relaxed.

"So, what's next for you?"

"Once I've pulled all the data from these computers, I'm going to pursue my next rival up north."

She pondered for a moment; sentimentality was probably wasted on Desmond Lockheart. "It's been a pleasure knowing you," she said at last.

He'd have called her a fucking softie if it weren't for the innuendo lacing her words. Instead, he simply said, "Yes, it has."

He was, of course, still referring to the pleasure of the wastelander getting to meet a rock-hard bastard like himself.

But it had truthfully been his pleasure, too.

…

…

"And it pains me to say it, but _thank_ you for helping with Calvert."

She smiled and stepped over to him on still-unsteady legs. In lieu of a verbal response, she slipped a hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a languid kiss, which he quickly turned into a hungry one, firmly squeezing her ass to press her closer. Her free hand roamed over his toned chest, exploring every ridge and groove of exposed muscle. Pleased rumbling arose from his tattered vocal chords, and he nipped at her lower lip.

When she gasped, he plunged his tongue inside her mouth to lave against hers, and she sucked on it eagerly. The kiss was about as rough and full of biting as their fucking had been, and then, suddenly, he broke away.

"Time to get back to business." He started buttoning up his shirt, then reclaimed his tie from around Ariadne's neck.

She took a second to catch her breath again. "Right, I'll, uh, let you get back to work. Gotta say, this is the best reward I've ever gotten for a job." She winked and gathered her clothes from the floor, not bothering to get dressed as she padded shakily down the hallway to find the nearest bathroom. No one else was left alive in the building anyway.

Desmond nodded in acknowledgement, but he was already lost in pulling data dumps, mumbling to himself as he worked.

Ariadne cleaned herself up in the bathroom and inspected her extensive bruising in the mirror. He'd really done a number on her. It was almost considerate of him in his own way to leave with parting mementoes like this. _Almost_. She snorted at the thought as she got dressed again.

When she made her way back to the room with all the hardware, she found that Desmond had already finished and gone, leaving behind only a tantalising memory.


End file.
